


［r18］mob撒迦利亚

by 123NaOH



Category: aola
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123NaOH/pseuds/123NaOH
Summary: 有一天，他的造物对他说，“我想要您，我的主。”“若我的愿望得不到满足，若没有您，我将像死掉般痛不欲生。”仁慈的神毫不犹豫的回应了造物所需，如同以往那般温柔的笑着——上帝从未拒绝过他的子民。
Kudos: 1





	［r18］mob撒迦利亚

神创造天地。  
撒迦利亚游历人间，倾听他的造物所需，从神力之中抽取出微不足道的一部分来满足他们的欲望。  
撒迦利亚见过贪图无尽的钱财的凡人，见过祈求平安健康的母亲，见过单纯无知所求甚少的孩童……撒迦利亚一一满足了他们，无论是堆积成山的金币、人类的性命，还是简单的一根糖果，对于撒迦利亚来说，无非是汪洋大海般的神力中的一滴海水罢了。  
是的，他是神，是上帝，是创造这一切的世界的主人。  
但撒迦利亚也有愿望——只有他的造物能够帮他实现的愿望。  
——撒迦利亚爱上了人类得到满足时的笑容。

有一天，他的造物对他说，  
“我想要您，我的主。”  
“若我的愿望得不到满足，若没有您，我将像死掉般痛不欲生。”  
仁慈的神毫不犹豫的回应了造物所需，如同以往那般温柔的笑着——上帝从未拒绝过他的子民。

古老却依旧尖锐的木制十字架穿透柔软的手腕刺入墙壁，驱逐恶灵和污秽的十字被上帝的鲜血浸染成黑色，全身赤裸的男人交叠的手腕被死死钉在了头顶，伤口流下的血沾满银色的长发。  
神坛——那平日里用来祭祀神的高台之上，人们的主一丝不挂的半跪在那里，创造万物的双手被牢牢固定，染血的长发缠绕在肩头，顺着苍白的躯体铺散开来。神的眼眸里不曾有羞耻，只是沉默而包容的望着他的造物。  
“请满足我的心愿，主。”  
撒迦利亚一向容忍人类，即使双手被刺穿钉在染血的墙上，即使人们将自己而不是撒迦利亚特意为他们创造的配偶作为欲望的发泄对象，即使身体因此变得奇怪而疼痛难耐——撒迦利亚依旧不曾拒绝他的造物。  
人们小心翼翼的试探着他们的主的躯体——属于神的、完美无瑕的、圣洁的身体。起初仅仅是惊叹着抚摸他那一头柔软的银发的末端，拭去他手臂上几近干涸的红黑色血污，不知过了多久，有人开始尝试性的抚摸和亲吻神的嘴唇，亲吻他的肌肤——在撒迦利亚没有表现出任何不悦的情况下——或者说，他们的主甚至没有表现出一丝一毫的情感变化。  
越来越大胆的人们再也控制不住欲望，曾经圣洁而遥不可及的性幻想对象现在就近在眼前唾手可得。  
鲜红的吻痕遍布苍白的躯体，胸前的两点因数不清的揉捏和吮吸而红肿挺立，干净而未经人事的性器颤巍巍的挺立着，红肿糜烂的穴口吞吐着吃不进的白浊——从未体会过性事的造物主被快感征服的样子让造物们冲昏了头脑，像失去思考的野兽般遵循着自己的本能，尽可能的将自己的性器向身下意识已经有些模糊的撒迦利亚身体里塞去。  
撒迦利亚依旧没有拒绝。  
实际上，淹没在一阵阵快感的浪潮中的撒迦利亚像是理智断了线般——理智告诉他事情似乎不太对，但撒迦利亚那创造了世间万物的大脑此时却拒绝思考，甘愿堕落。  
主的的口中发出微弱的呻吟，苍白而完美的身躯配合着抽插微微的扭动着，泛红的眼角衬得空洞却美丽的蓝眸更加诱人，脸上、身体甚至银发上都沾满了白浊——主所自己创造出的造物的精液——讽刺却更显色情。  
混乱之中不知是谁拔下了插在手腕上的粘连着血肉的十字，血肉模糊的黑色空洞以肉眼可见的速度再生，人们亲吻着恢复如初的手腕，赞叹着神力带给他们的一切和万能的主。人们肆意破坏着撒迦利亚的身体，又惊叹的看着面前的躯体不管受到怎样的伤害依旧轻易的魔力般回复如初。  
撒迦利亚不曾反抗。  
撒迦利亚对自己说，上帝不会伤害自己的子民，上帝会满足造物一切所需，而自己则是在履行作为神的义务。  
可是神却沉溺着，堕落着，回应着，任由自己放弃思考，麻木的贪图着一阵又一阵的快感甚至疼痛。神不再理会造物口中的污言秽语，他回应着每一个造物的诉求，满足着他的子民，却更是满足着自己。

神创造天地，神便有了欲望。  
神便不再是神。


End file.
